The Story of a Girl
by Peevesthepoltergeist
Summary: Born at the end of an era, Itheinna Malfoy was a sweet, shy, softspoken girl, overshadowed by the rest of her family. But what if she made a decision to shatter their fragile world for her own purposes? R&R. NonDH compliant
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was always invisible. Always silent. Never did anyone notice me. And if they did, it was always to the ends of, ah, what a strange child; is she really the daughter of one of the most infamous wizards in our world? Is she really the daughter of the beautiful granddaughter of the veela Manoui? The sister of Draco, hero, traitor, and beloved? Not possibly the twin of Julien, the handsome one with the dark hair, and light eyes, and smile that makes women melt? Yes, I am all of those. But no one really cares.

I am Itheinna Ophelia Malfoy. The model of what a pureblood girl should have been, one hundred years ago. I speak only when spoken to, and sometimes even not then. I am obedient, and would never dream of disobeying my parents or brothers. Decisions are made for me. As is written above, I never spoke for myself. Except once. Even then, it was not a word, it was a nod. A nod that condemned the man I love, that ripped apart a lifelong friendship, nearly killed my mother, brought on to one victim the irreversible hatred of my father. And yet, my life had never been more of what I dreamed it to be. But I will explain all that later. Right now, it is important that I tell you the beginning, tell you how my story started.

I was born at the dawn of a new era. The war was over. The Dark Lord was dead. I cannot remember those early years, for I was nothing more than a small babe. But I do know that while most of the world rejoiced, my family lived in darkness. My father, a prominent Death Eater, twice escaped from Azkaban, had been sentenced to a lifetime of house arrest. I know it was only his charisma, along with my mother's pregnancy and begging, that saved him from death. Plus a bribe of nearly three million galleons to a more swayable member of the jury. Over the years, I have read of the Death Eater's war crimes, and decided maybe my father didn't deserve such an easy sentence. But in the then-new world of peace and mercy, many murders, rapists, torturers, and monsters got off with a much gentler sentence then they deserved. That being said, some still are, to this day, rotting away in prison.

But in the beginning, the Ministry of Magic was the bad one, the one that had locked my daddy up for the rest of his life.

I was born three minutes after my brother Julien, but it may as well have been three years. By the time I said my first words, he'd mastered spells that would impress a third year student at Hogwarts. He was a tiny genius, too aware of his own skill and charm from the very start. I loved and admired Julien, toddled after him wherever he'd let me follow, obeyed his every whim. In turn, I was allowed to be his servant, his toy, his playmate when all his friends had gone home, his willing guinea pig for any new spell. I though I was so lucky. He protected me, however, from anything and everything. After he broke my arm when we were two, and I had yet to say my first word, he realized I was a delicate creature, and was never again to be harmed. This was why he never allowed me the have friends or boyfriends, this was his excuse for all the duels he fought with school boys who wished to speak to me.

Ah, he was the apple of my father's eye, Julien was, but my mother loved me best. Beautiful until the day she died, Narcissa Malfoy, nèe Black, was the best mother any child could have ever dreamed of. She spoiled and pampered me, petted me and adored me. It was not surprising my first word was 'Mama'. She was always so in love with my father, and I wanted what she had. Oh, _how _I wanted what she had. She could be like me at times, quiet and submissive, but she possessed an inner fire I knew that I lacked.

…

I loved Blaise Zabini as long as I could remember. With his height, dark eyes, strong hands, deep laugh, silky black hair and moustache, who wouldn't? I didn't care that he was seventeen years my senior, that he was a notorious womanizer with dreadful reputation. While I was occasionally ashamed of my own family, it didn't matter to me that members of _his _family had been Death Eaters. He was Draco's closest, most trusted, oldest friend, and I would have given my life for him to just look at me as more than Draco's Little Sister.

However, if I was perfectly honest, I had just as much a chance with him as any other boy; perhaps more, since I was allowed to speak to this one. Because of Julien, I was never permitted to date (except on one occasion, and that turned out to be a painfully awkward experience, never to be repeated). Any boy who wished to take me on a date would, of course, have to ask through Julien. His first question to them was always the same. 'Would you marry her?' If that didn't scare them off, the second was, 'Do you love her? Would you die for her?'

Now. Perhaps he meant well. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he did. Who would ever mean ill towards the poor, simple Thea without a thought in her pretty little head?

But back to Blaise. There were only two men in my memory I was ever left alone with, out side my family, of course. Blaise was one of them. He was so trusted and liked by my family, back then at least, and I just sat there, silent as a stone. This unnerved him at first, I know, but he got over it fairly quickly. And then, he would talk. Oh, I could have stayed there for hours, letting his deep, low voice wash over me. Telling me about his life. His job. His family. His women, and his past. I was a little angel, he'd tell me, to sit there and listen. He sometimes brought me small presents, which I treasure to this day. He could pour himself into me, and I wouldn't breathe a word to a soul. I loved every moment I spent in his presence, and later would spend hours turning each sweet second over in my head, again and again. I dreamt of marrying him, of having his beautiful children, though I was just a child myself.

Of course, all this was top secret. _Top _secret. I didn't even tell my mother, who I spoke to more than anyone else. Julien would murder me if he knew I harbored such notions. He had no idea I even knew what love, or romance, at least, was. I can thank my own thieving fingers for that, sneaking into my parent's room to snatch my mother's silly novels about ridiculous girls who were always rescued from some predicament or another by a handsome prince or reformed rogue. Oh, how I wished to be that girl, held captive for her beauty, how I want Blaise to come and save me. I wished to be Helen of Troy; someone beautiful, someone desired. But alas, I decided. Perhaps it was never to be.

In appearance, I not am quite as remarkable as the rest of my family. Certainly not my mother, whom I once overheard being told by my father that she had the body of a goddess. My father and brothers could all be called handsome, by anyone's standards. Julien was, literally, a mirror image of my father when he was younger, except for his hair. Perhaps one might say that Julien is the Malfoy that doesn't quite fit, for he is the first, ever, I believe, to not be blonde. Oh, but what a lie that would be. He is a Malfoy, born and bred, through and through. A Malfoy in name, actions, thoughts, and deeds. I can only claim the first. And now, not even. People used to say Draco looked like my father, but then they saw Julien. True, Draco is tall, pale and blonde, with the trademark grey eyes that all of us Malfoy children share. But he is not, and never will be, as tall as my father, nor is his hair the same ashen white-blonde; it has turned golden, like my mother's. His eyes, though gray, are not the icy flint chips of Julien and my father's. They are my mother's eyes, miscolored. My eyes, exactly. He does not have the strength, physical or mental, of my father and Julien.

I am dull. Long white hair that won't quite shine, boring, unintelligent eyes that repel attention, and are always on the floor. Rather scrawny, without the slightest hint of curves. Sometimes, I would look in the mirror and wonder how such a dreary, lackluster child could have been born into such a whirlwind family, prominent in the age, as well as, one day, history. I suppose someday, I shall be a footnote, at the bottom of the page: 'It is also rumored that Julien Malfoy had a twin sister, though no further evidence has been found.' Yes, that will be me.

Julien is not my twin. Well, I suppose we share the same birthday, but that is all. We look not at all alike, act nothing the same. I would not even consider us the same age. He is an adult, I am a child. He ruled my life until I was fifteen. Oh, that year, the year I, me, little Thea, changed everything.

(A/N: I've never done a fic with an OC as the main character. You guys need to help me out. I really need feedback. This won't be updated as often as _What Seems like Forever, _and will have MAJOR spoilers for that. And I guess I lied in my profile about the order I'd write. Sorry. And this story will switch from Itheinna first-person, to third person. I'll mark the change by ".oO () Oo." And again, I'd really love it if you all could help me? Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 1

.oO () Oo.

"Thea. Thea! Get up, Thea!" A hand shook her roughly awake. Julien leaned over his three year old sister. "Mum says we're going to Diagon Alley today. Get up and get dressed." Thea obediently slid from bed, and her brother began to pick out clothes for her to wear. "Perhaps I'll get a broom; but I doubt it. Mum's got a vendetta against them, and Father said not until I'm five. Here. Wear these." He tossed the robes to her, and she dropped them clumsily to the floor. "Oh, c'mon now Thea, can you not catch them? They're bigger than you are." She hung her head contritely. "Oh, just go get dressed. I'll be outside." She nodded and inserted her thumb into her mouth. "_No,_ Thea, stop it." Her hand fell limply to her side. "Good girl."

Narcissa Malfoy was woken by a firm poking to her right temple.

"Julien. Get out of here and leave your mother alone." Lucius' voice broke the silence.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley!"  
"It's four o'clock in the morning! And why is your sister here?"

"Thea wants to go too."

"I'm sure she does, you bloody little-"

"Lucius… Stop… Julien, out." Narcissa managed to mumble at last.

"You said we'd go! You said! You said you said you said-!"

"Julien! Get the hell out before I have to get up and-" But he was already gone. Lucius fell back with a groan. "That boy. One of these days…" Narcissa rolled over and nuzzled against her husband.

"He's your son, you monster. Now kiss me and let me go back to bed." Lucius smirked, his nimble mind already forgetting about their children, and remembering the woman beside him.

"Oho, my pet, now that you're up, you're getting more than a kiss…"

Narcissa finally left the Manor at nine with Itheinna on her hip, and a totally over exuberant son running around her ankles.

"I don't want to hold you're hand, Mum!" Narcissa gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well until you learn how to apparate, Julien Matthias, you're going to have to for three seconds!" He resentfully stuck his hand into hers. Thea smiled and rested her head in the curve of her mother's neck.

When they arrived in the bustling wizarding street, Julien shot off like an arrow. "No! Julien, come back, and I'll buy you a new book!" He continued to dark among displays. "You won't get ice cream!" The boy froze. Slowly, he turned and trudged back to his mother.

"That's blackmail, Mum, and that's an eagle."

"Illegal, Julien. And I am your mother, you will listen to me."

"No, I won't." He replied defiantly.

"I'll tell your father if you continue to speak to me like this." He immediately fell silent. "That's better, darling. Shall we go visit Florean Fortescue?"

After getting their ice cream (vanilla for Itheinna, triple dark chocolate frogs with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry for Julien), they continued with their idle strolling through Diagon Alley. Julien loved it, dashing about, scattering birds, and very nearly knocking over tables of goods. It wasn't until he crashed into and elderly lady with six shopping bags that Narcissa again felt the need to exert parental control.

"Julien! Apologize to that nice lady and help her pick those thing up." The woman smiled.

"Oh, it's no trouble dear. And what's your name, young man?"

"Julien." The chocolate smeared boy replied, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"What a lovely name. And how old are you?"

"Three." He proudly held up four sticky fingers. The woman smiled indulgently. Julien frowned and studied his fingers, before quickly taking one down. "Three," He repeated with assurance.

"And is this lovely little girl here your sister?" She turned her attention to the child in Narcissa's arms.

"Oh yeah, that's Thea. But she doesn't talk." He said degradingly, eager for the attention to be back on him.

"How old is Thea, here?"

"Three, like I am." Julien said, starting to sound annoyed. "Father says she'll talk soon enough, but I think she's rather stupid, and can't." This earned him a sharp glare from his mother.

"Julien! Enough!"

"But I s'pose it doesn't matter; Father also says that now, since the Dark Lord has fallen, we won't need to learn quite as much in such a short period of time."

"And a good thing it is that he's gone too, isn't it?" The woman said. Narcissa opened her mouth, but Julien was faster.

"Not for Father." The old woman seemed utterly befuddled.

"Why ever not?"

"Julien stop-" Narcissa began desperately.

"Why, now Father has to stay locked up at home. You know my father, right? Lucius Malfoy? The Death Eater?" At that moment, Narcissa wanted to die.

"That's enough Julien," She said quietly, grabbing his wrist. "We're going home." The lady seemed to recover slightly from shock.

"Lucius Malfoy? Madam, are you aware of the horrible things that your husband has done? He- he- why, he killed my niece! You should be ashamed! To even show your face in public-" But Narcissa had dissapparated with her two children.

When they arrived back at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa sent Thea off to play, but dragged Julien by the ear to his father's study. Lucius looked up, surprised, when he heard is wife enter.

"Back so soon?" She as practically too distraught to reply.

"Y-your son…" She pushed Julien forward. "Talk to him before I strangle him." Lucius frowned.

"Julien," His tone was stern, and the boy looked immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry Father. But it was the truth!" Lucius arched one eyebrow.

"Julien, did you say something to upset your mother?"

"N… Yes."

"Should you have done that?"

"Y… No."

"What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry Mother."

"Very good. Now go play with your sister." He nodded and dashed off. Narcissa buried her face in her hands and sunk into her husband's lap.

"Something's has got to be done about him! Why can he be like Itheinna? Little Thea's so sweet and good and-"

"Silent?" Lucius offered helpfully. Narcissa lifted her head only for a moment to glare at him.

"He told a perfect stranger today that his father was a Death Eater," Lucius gave an exaggerated gasp.

"_No._ What kind of terrible father does your boy have? What man were you dense enough to marry, woman?" He asked with a sarcastic grin.

"This isn't funny! He told the woman that Thea was stupid because she won't talk." Lucius turned serious.

"I know what the Healers say, but she's three years old. She ought to have said _something_ by now."  
"She will when she's ready!" Not eager to get in an argument, Lucius pulled her closer, stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Of course, little wife. Now tell me. What time is lunch?"

"Noon. Same time it's been every day since I married you. Twenty five years ago. Why?" Lucius looked at his watch, a very old one, one she'd given him on Christmas when she was fourteen.

"Noon, you say? That's in fifteen minutes. Do you know what we could do in that time? Twice?"

…

That night, Narcissa went to tuck Julien into bed. Or rather, made sure everything was comfortable for him before he went to sleep, as he liked to say.

"Evening, Mum." He said brightly as she came in. "You smell nice tonight. Your hair looks lovely. Is that a new dress? It takes off five kilos. Not that you need to lose any weight, of course. You are so beautiful." Narcissa sat down on the side of his bed.

"I'm not letting you off that easily." But she was grinning, nonetheless.

"Fair enough. But I don't know why you've got to get so bloody worked up over every little thing, Mother. People can know the truth; we shouldn't care what they think. We should let them think. A bad reputation can be patched with gold over time. Look at Draco. Married a blood traitor, and now the world loves him. Blaise has got enough charm to make everyone forgive him. We can do the same. We've just got to find our way to do it. Lying or pretending won't help." He said patiently. She shook her hear in wonderment. He was a child prodigy, this boy she'd given birth to. Why, if he committed a crime right now, surely anyone would see he was bright enough to be tried as an adult. He was living proof of the adage her husband had been pushing all his life: "Age is only a number." Three years old, and she knew he had stolen and read more of his father's books on dark magic than she could ever dream of want to know.

"Well. That's for your father and I to worry about. Why won't you play with action figures, tease girls, rolled in much, and cry to your Mummy when you get a bruise? Like most boys your age?" Julien wrinkled his nose.

"Hardly. I don't want to be considered a garden-variety child with no thoughts beyond supper." Narcissa sighed, and scooped up her son. "What are you doing?" He cried in alarm. "Put me down!"  
"No. You're still my baby boy, and while you're little enough to hold, I'm going to hold you. Stay still."

She went next to the bedroom of her baby, her daughter. "Good night, my darling," She crooned, planting a kiss on the little girl's forehead. Itheinna smiled up brightly, silently. "Oh, my sweet, I know that you're a smart little thing. I don't care if you don't speak a day in your life. You'll always be my little Thea."

.oO () Oo.

I did speak eventually, in a moment of terror, screaming for my mother when Julien held me at wand point and demanded I say something, anything. Of course, my brother was severely punished for that, but my father was really too pleased that I had said something to be truly angry. In fact, I could almost imagine him doing the same thing, if he didn't love me (or perhaps my mother) so much. I wish I could say that after that, I was an intelligent, beautiful, charming little girl who could speak as well as my brother, grew up to be his companion and best friend, became a beautiful and desired woman, had men fight over me, and lived a perfect life. But sadly, that was not the case. I was a quiet, shy baby that became a quiet, shy toddler, who grew up to be a quiet, shy girl, who eventually became the woman I am today.

I think it time to tell of another man in my life, a most unsuspected one. My father's closest friend, Severus Snape. Although I'd never hurt my father by say so, I firmly believe that my dear godfather is the most brilliant man who ever lived. But I think I hurt my father enough by saying "Sevvus" before "Dada."

Severus was one of the few people who liked me more than he liked Julien, but I have my own theory for why that is. See, he'd known my father since they were both little, and Julien was so much like him, I don't think Severus could stand being close to Julien, and going through all the drama again.

He taught me, and was patient with me, a rare thing indeed. I never did so well in school, because I was too shy to concentrate in a classroom with so many other students around. Several of my harsher teachers wrote me off as stupid, although I could always flawlessly complete my homework. They, of course, thought I copied, despite the fact I had no friends to copy off of. Severus knew I wasn't so hopeless. I always did best at potions because of his help. He taught me other things too, other secrets. He was a

Legilimens, and for some reason got it in his mind, his brilliant, brilliant mind, that I could be to. I never could quite master it. But I did learn something else, something he didn't even realize he'd taught me.


	3. Chapter 2

.oO () Oo.

"Thea, darling, Mummy's going shopping," Narcissa crooned as she scooped up her daughter. "And Julien's staying here with Daddy to learn how to ride his new broomstick." A frown flickered across her flawless brow, but it quickly smoothed out, and she smiled. "You want to come, baby?"

"No, Mummy. Sevvus. Want Sevvus. Bubbles!" Narcissa sighed.

"No, honey, Severus was here yesterday. We're going shopping today. Want to go to Paris?"

"No Mummy. Want Sevvus." Thea stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"But Severus isn't here, my sweet. I'll take you to the Eiffel Tower, and buy you a new dress."

"Sevvus?"

"_No,_ baby, no Severus."

"Oh. Watch Julien fly?" Narcissa frowned again. She and Lucius had gotten into an argument earlier that day, and she just wanted to get out of the Manor for a while.

"Fine, but Mummy's going shopping."

"No!" Narcissa reached for her bag.

"Then you're flooing with me to Paris."

…

"Look Mum! Look what I can do!" As soon as the two women came out of the house to the green lawn after their shopping spree, they were nearly decapitated by a five year old Julien on a broomstick.

"No, Julien stop!" The boy's father had him by the arm in a moment. "Were you not listening at all?" The child's proud face instantly crumpled under his hero's disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Father." He said dejectedly. Lucius shook his hair out of his eyes, and fixed Julien with a stern look.

"Now, you don't want your mother to divorce me, do you?" Itheinna's eyes became huge. Lucius grinned and tweaked his daughter's nose as he flew to the ground beside them.

"Did you have fun today, princess?" She nodded dutifully. "Good. And my darling wife?" Narcissa glared as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Cheerful as always, I see. Now, Little Miss," He plucked Itheinna from her mother's arms. "Care for a ride?" Eyes darting, Itheinna looked from her mother, to her father, and back again.

"Of course she doesn't Lucius, look, she's terrified." Narcissa snatched Thea back. The little girl gratefully wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Unsurprising. You know, I haven't been able to get your mother on a broomstick since she was twelve? C'mon Julien, shall we show off what you've learned?" Julien nodded eagerly, and Lucius picked up his broom and kicked off.

"Throw the Quaffle!" Julien cried in delight. Lucius did so, and, one handed, his son caught it and rocketed down the lawn, to a makeshift hoop, and tossed it through. "SCORE!" He shrieked in ecstasy. Lucius turned with a smile to his wife.

"Watching that, you think he was a born chaser, but take a look at this." He reached into his pocket, and withdrew a tiny, winged ball. "Go find it, Jule." The boy caught the Snitch in less than five minutes.

Itheinna watched from below, eyes wide, impressed. But the spectacle was interrupted by a shout from across the yard.

"Hey! What kind of homecoming is this?" A blonde figure was fast approaching.

"Draco!" Narcissa put Itheinna down quickly, and flew to her oldest son. "Oh Draco, darling, you're early!"

"Draco!" Julien flew to the ground and tumbled off his broomstick. He shot to his brother, hitting him around the waist and causing him to stumble back. Itheinna was left alone, until her father scooped her up in his arms.

"What do you say you and I make a more dignified greeting, eh?" He asked. Itheinna responded by sticking her thumb in her mouth, hooking her index finger over her nose. "That should be perfectly proper," Lucius assured her with a grin.

"Hello father." Draco looked up, his grin fading. He eyed Lucius warily.

"Draco." He nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine." Stiff and awkward, as always. "I thought I'd stop by and visit for a while. Ginny is with her parents-"

"What, we're not good enough for her?" Lucius, sometimes so bright and indulgent, could turn bitter and cutting in a second, especially towards his oldest son, his disappointment.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed in warning. Always trying to be the peacekeeper.

"No, actually, you're just not good enough _to _her. She and Lily went. And we have good news." He turned to his mother, smiling now. "Ginny's pregnant." Met with hugs and squeals of joy from Narcissa, Lucius said bitterly,

"Is it yours?"

She would have hit him for that, talking about their first grandchild in such a way, had Itheinna not been in his arms. Draco tinged pink, and glared. Even Julien seemed a bit surprised by such a rude remark.

"_Yes._" Draco snarled, and turned on his heel and stormed into the house.

.oO () Oo.

Blaise came to visit. That was what was so significant about that day. Blaise came later, our first meeting. He barely noticed me, but he was amused by Julien. I know to say I fell in love with him as a five year old child, but I honestly can't remember a time when it wasn't so.

The next time I saw Blaise was six months later, and that was the first time we 'talked'. After almost an hour he paused, and asked suddenly "You… You do know how to talk, right?" I had whispered, completely mesmerized, "Yes." And he nodded and continued where he'd left off. After that visit, I saw him again in the waiting room while Ginny gave birth to my first niece, Danielle. It was there he gave me my first gift, a necklace I treasure still today. As he handed it to me, he said, "I'm not sure why, but I just had the strangest feeling I should buy you this." It was a tiny crystal seahorse on a simple chain.

My patronus is now a seahorse.

Of course, I didn't see Blaise very often, and he never wrote. Every time I saw him, I feel more and more deeply in love with him, until I thought I would go mad with the insanity of it all. This was my brother's best friend, after all. A man, and I was just a little girl. He could never love me. Could he?

.oO () Oo.


	4. Chapter 3

"Thea, if you make us late for the first day of school, I'll… I'll… Bloody hell, I don't even know _what _I'll do to you. But you won't enjoy it. Now hurry!" Julien cried as they finished their preparations on the morning of the first of September, shortly after their eleventh birthdays.

"Sorry Julien," Thea said softly, tucking her hair back. "Julien," She continued in that tiny, almost pained whisper, "I'm sorry, but I can't find my-"

"Transfiguration book? You packed it yesterday." He said impatiently.

"Oh. What about-"

"Potions is in there too."

"Thank you."

The door to the study opened, revealing their parents, one of which was in tears.

"Oh Julien, dear, _do_ be good! And Thea, my baby," Narcissa wrapped her arms around her youngest. "I'll miss you so, darling. Julien, take care of your sister at school."

"If we don't hurry, we won't be _going_ to school!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Julien." Lucius reproved lazily.

"I'm sorry. But we really do have to go!"

Narcissa apparated with her children to Platform 9 and ¾, and by the time they had crossed the barrier, she was still tearing up.

"Mum, please, _don't,_" Julien muttered out of the corner of his mouth, quickly checking if any one was watching.

"My b-babies…" She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "But I'm alright. I just wish your father…" Julien frowned.

"C'mon, Mum," He said, gentler now. "You'll be fine." Itheinna nodded in agreement. "But Thea and I _really_ need to go." He told her quietly. His mother nodded, putting on a brave smile.

"I know. Be good, okay Jule? Don't… Well, let's not give you any ideas. Take care of your little sister. And Thea, honey, baby, I'll write to you every day if you want me to. Stick close to Julien. I'll miss you, sweetheart. Be sure to owl after the Sorting, both of you. I love you," She kissed Thea's forehead, and (much to his annoyance) ruffled Julien's hair affectionately.

"Bye Mum." Julien turned and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express without a backward glance, but Itheinna hesitated.

"Darling, you don't want to miss the train." Narcissa gave a watery smile.

"Mummy, I don't want to go…" She whispered, eyes huge.

"Oh dear, yes you do, you'll have a brilliant time, and make lots of friends… I'll miss you so much though."

"I'll miss you too." The train whistle blew.

"You've got to run along now, Thea. Goodbye."

"Bye Mummy." She whispered tearfully, and trudged off, turning back every few steps to see her beloved mother. Finally, she climbed up and vanished to the interior.

…

Sorting was always a frightening experience, but none were more terrified than Itheinna Malfoy. An elderly woman introduced to them as Professor McGonagall read off their names. However, when she reached the 'M's, her voice faltered slightly.

"Mal-Malfoy, Itheinna." The girl couldn't move.

"Go, Thea," Her brother gave her a small nudge, and she stumbled forward. The old hat was placed upon her head, and the Hogwarts population was blocked from view. A voice whispered in her ear:

_Ah, I've seen many generations of Malfoys, but none quite like you. And you've never really felt properly placed in your family either, I see… You've a good mind, but so afraid to use it… And yet, your heart truly lies in the house of your ancestors. I know that if you truly wished something, you'd use cunning to achieve… Even hurt the ones you love, hmm? Well, I shall place you in…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Itheinna breathed a sigh of relief, and slunk off to join her housemates. She hated to consider what her father's reaction would be if she was placed anywhere else. Itheinna crept to the emptiest end of the table to watch her brother be Sorted.

Julien followed closely behind. The hat did not whisper to her brother as it had to her; it was screaming 'SLYTHERIN' the moment it touched the hair of his head. Professor McGonagall didn't even have time to release the cap. Julien grinned, one of those roughish, crooked grins that would, in a short number of years, send any girl it was directed at swooning. He did not join is sister; instead, he sat in the thick of the group. Another quality of Julien's was that he could make friends in seconds, as he appeared to already have done. He summoned Itheinna to join him.

"My sister," He introduced her, causing her to blush madly as she sank into her seat. "Thea." Everyone nodded in greeting, but she made it quite evident she had no wish to speak. Unable to eat a bite, Thea waited patiently for the meal to end, unnoticed in the shadow of her brother. It never occurred to her to be jealous of him, however. She knew she'd be inept in his place.

Later that evening, Itheinna meet her new roommates, the girls she'd spend the next seven years of her life with. Their names didn't really matter; she'd never be close to any of them any way. Despite the fact she made it clear she wished to be left alone though, the other four girls seemed eager to talk.

"You're Itheinna Malfoy, aren't you?" The tallest of them asked. Thea nodded silently.

"Is you're father _really_ Lucius Malfoy?" Asked a wide-eyed brunette. Again, Thea just nodded. The skinny blonde gasped.

"No way! Is he really horrible? Has he ever used any Unforgivable Curses in front of you? Or _on_ you?"

Itheinna felt herself physically recoil, this uncouth question bring words to her lips. "No! Of course not!"

The girl looked disappointed. "Oh. Well, he was in Voldemort's Inner Circle, wasn't he? I've even read that he was the most feared Death Eater ever. Him and Bellatrix Lestrange." The crude girl paused. "She's you're aunt, isn't she? I read a book about all the known Death Eater's once…"

Thea just stared in horror. What on earth would ever posses this person she scarcely knew to ask her such things?

"What's it like, living with him?" The final girl, a red-head, questioned curiously.

"He-he's my father. He's a good father." Itheinna replied, in a whisper. The obnoxious blonde opened her mouth again, but then slowly closed it.

"I'm going to bed." She announced. As she lay down, she looked vaguely confused. The other girls didn't notice.

"Is he really? After all the horrible things that everyone knows he's done?" The brunette asked. Itheinna nodded, focusing her attention now on this one. "I think I'll go to bed too." Itheinna gave a secretive, tiny, pleased smile as the other girl laid down.

"I heard it was in the papers," The tallest said, "When your brother married? That was years ago, I was a baby… But there was a big controversy, wasn't there? Because of her family." Thea didn't grace the question with an answer. "You know, I'm rather tired as well. Good night."

This left her only with the red haired girl, and Itheinna politely excused herself to retire.

.oO () Oo.

As you can see, I despised school from the very start, and it never got better. On my second day, I was asked a simple question, one I can't recall now, but one that any pureblood girl would know. I was so terrified by all the eyes of my peers on me, I simply couldn't speak. That was the day I became known as the unintelligent Malfoy twin, in everything but actual title. Julien was brilliant, always the brightest, loudest, most entertaining, and most infuriating student in our year, causing three teachers to quit within the first month of his attendance. I began counting the days until the Christmas holidays in my first week. When they finally did arrive, Julien almost refused to go home; probably would kept half of Slytherin at the school too, if my father hadn't made him return to the Manor.

Christmas at the Manor was always quite an occasion, and I don't mean just the balls and presents and family members in attendance. In fact, it wasn't always the happiest time of the year…

.oO () Oo.

"I don't want him and her and their million little brats here. I can't stand being around them." Lucius snarled, reading the note his wife was writing over her shoulders. "Tell them we're all ill and they can't come."

"Those 'million little brats' are your grandchildren, Lucius, and there are only six." Narcissa said in a soothing voice, knowing arguing flat out would be futile.

"That Potter bastard is _not_ my grandchild."

"Fine then, five. And I'm not asking Ginny and Lily to stay away either. And don't you want to meet little Lucius?"

"I can't _believe_ he named one of those disgusting half-breeds after me! Every time I think about it, I want to vomit."

"If Ginny wasn't a pureblood, I'd be angry too, but she's a perfectly sweet girl once you get to know her. And their babies are beautiful, and I'm told little Lucius has your eyes-"

"Did I give the nasty thing permission to have my eyes?"

"Lucius! Really! This is pointless. Draco's your son, you _heir-_"

"I'd feel much better if Julien were."

"We've had this discussion before, and I stand by my decision. If you disown Draco, I'm leaving."

"Yes, yes I know, and I won't. But only for you. I hope the ingrate knows that."

Narcissa sighed. "This has been going on too many years, Lucius. Won't you ever forgive him?"

"No."

Their unpleasant conversion was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Master and Missus? Master Julien and Miss Itheinna have arrived." The house-elf announced, and then was nearly bowled over by the aforementioned boy.

"Father! Mother!" Narcissa was on her feet in a moment, fussing over the snow covered child.

"Oh darling, what on earth? You're dripping everywhere. And where's your sister?"

"In the carriage." He panted, face pink from the old and exertion.

"You ran up from the gatehouse again, didn't you?"

"The horses are so bloody slow!"

"It's nearly a mile off, and there's two feet of snow on the ground, Julien!" Narcissa cried in dismay.

"Yes, well I still got here faster anyway, didn't I?"

"You could get frostbite, or pneumonia, or-"

"Leave the boy alone, Narcissa. He's fine." Lucius interrupted irritably. Narcissa pressed her lips together but gave an abbreviated nod. They'd long ago agreed never to argue in front of the children- it had too many negative consequences.

The door opened a crack, and Itheinna slipped in.  
"Thea! Darling!" Narcissa rushed over to her daughter, and swept her into an embrace. "My baby, I've missed you."

"Hello, Itheinna." Lucius smiled affectionately at his youngest child. She moved over to wrap her arms around her father's waist.

"'Lo, Daddy." She murmured. He laid a hand on the top of her head.

"Do you like school, princess?" A pause.

"I- Yes Daddy."

"Brilliant. And Julien?"

"It's bloody amazing!" He launched into a tirade of his adventures thus far in the school year.

.oO () Oo.

Draco came several days later, and he did bring his children, all of them, and his wife. Ginny always hated visiting, and had long ago stopped trying to hide it. I think she genuinely liked my mother, but my father terrified her, and they never stayed long. And then, of course, there was the issue of Lily. Lily was Ginny's daughter, but not Draco's. Lily was the only child of a certain Mr. Potter, whom I, at the time, knew nothing about. She was a pretty red head with bright green eyes, and smiled often at Hogwarts- but never at the Manor. Even my mother wasn't so fond of Lily. But, the odd thing, Julien _was._ Since we were little children, Julien had always liked Lily, and the two of them would disappear for hours on end, exploring the Manor. He even defended her to our father, a rare thing indeed. After all, Lily wasn't even pureblood.

But as for my other nieces and nephews, they all had either a very Weasley, or very Malfoy look to them. I'm sure my father was relieved to see that his namesake had blonde hair and gray eyes, but then, so did Draco…

I recall one Christmas when my father asked to do all the shopping for his grandchildren. My mother was ecstatic, thinking he'd finally gotten over his grudge. One would think she'd been married to him long enough to know this was _not _the case, but her excitement outshone her suspicion. He had all the presents wrapped before my mother could see them and, come Christmas, when all the Malfoy-Weasley children tore into their parcels, the blonde girls found diamond jewelry, the blonde boys found top-quality racing brooms. However, all the redheads received cheap odds and ends that could be purchased with a couple knuts; gifts one wouldn't even give a house-elf. Lily got nothing. Draco kept his family away for three years after that, and my mother wouldn't speak to him the rest of the holidays, probably longer.

.oO () Oo.

"Thea, tell me, have you seen mother?" Draco asked his sister. He knew his father was in the back yard playing Quidditch with Julien. Draco sneered slightly. Lucius had always been _far_ too busy with work when he'd asked him to play as a child. He wanted to be gone before his father came in and saw him.

"She went to Diagon Alley." Itheinna replied softly. Draco gave an abrupt nod.

"Very well. I hope you're enjoying you spring holiday, Thea, but I really have to go."

She inclined her head slightly to indicate that she had heard him. She listened to his footsteps as they receded down the corridor and then the big ebony front doors slam. Then, scarcely a minute later, they opened again, and a different voice called:  
"Hello? Draco?"

Itheinna felt her heart jump to her throat, and her stomach drop to her feet. _He was here. Here. In the Manor._

"_Dray_-co…"

Itheinna leapt up and scurried to the door of the study. It was only a moment before Blaise appeared in her line of vision.

"Dra- Itheinna! Where's your big brother?" He asked with a smile. Thea said nothing, hoping to lure him closer. It worked.

"Draco?" He clarified as he took a few steps for forward. Itheinna moved her lips, but no sound came out. "Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"He's… out." She whispered.

"Back soon?" He asked. She nodded, not sure if it was true or not. "Brilliant. May I join you for a while?" Itheinna nodded, anticipation surging through her. Sure enough, as he followed her into the study and took a seat across from her, he began to say,

"I heard the funniest story the other day…"

(A/N: I am eternally grateful every time you decided to press that lovely blue comment button… And just for clarification, that scene with Blaise at the end occurred several months after Christmas; it was during the _spring _holidays. Thanks!)


	5. Chapter 4

"Thea, what the hell are you _wearing?_" Itheinna paused near the bottom of the stairs at the sound of her brother's voice.

"It's… It's a skirt, Julien. A new one."

"You are _not_ wearing _that_ in public!" He announced, hopping up from where he sat and grabbing her by the arm. "Come on, back upstairs. My own sister, wearing _that…_ Unbelievable. I thought you had more sense, Itheinna!"

Sadly, she looked down at the neat black pencil skirt that she'd purchased specifically for the occasion; she thought it had looked rather nice.

"I like it Julien," She told him as he began to rifle through her trunk.

"It's entirely inappropriate. That hemline is completely tasteless. I will not have _my_ sister parading around Hogsmeade like some whore! Here," He seemed to have found whatever it was he was searching for. "Put this on instead."

"It's not so very short, Julien…" It fell nearly an inch past her knees.

"It _is._ Stop arguing. Father and Mother would be disgusted if they ever saw you in such a thing. You know Father would agree with me, Thea, and I know how you hate to disappoint Mother. I'm sure if Mother had worn skirts like that, Father _never_ would havemarried her."

"Yes, Julien." She sighed in defeat, and picked up the article of clothing he'd flung at her. It was also a black skirt, but floor length.

"Alright. He'll be waiting for you in the common room." Julien informed her as he vanished from her dormitory.

The 'he' in question was, of course, Julien's best friend, Crisóstomo Aristides. Crisóstomo, or Cristó, as he preferred to be called, was the only male at Hogwarts Julien had ever permitted to speak to Ithienna- Cristó didn't realize it, but he'd greatly jeopardized his friendship with Julien by asking his sister to accompany him to Hogsmeade.

Itheinna didn't particularly like Cristó. No one could ever begin to replace Blaise in her heart in any way, but Cristó seemed alright- if a bit loud and pompous. It wasn't as if Thea was missing out on anything by going to Hogsmeade with him; she'd probably have gone by herself, otherwise. Or stayed at the castle to study… She bit her lip nervously. There was the Transfiguration test on Monday… But never mind. She was going to have a lovely Butterbeer with Cristó. Right?

.oO () Oo.

I recall that entire afternoon hoping my devastatedly uninterested expression didn't give away to Cristó that I found him terribly dull. It wasn't at all like when Blaise spoke; Cristó was noisy and crude and rambled the entire time about Quidditch… As if I ever cared about Quidditch! But it was still terribly polite of him to ask me to go anyway, though he didn't again… Perhaps he had a moment amidst all his chatter to find me unlikable? Not that it mattered; I'd be hard-pressed to find an excuse out of that, _had_ he asked me to accompany him again. Julien, at least, didn't pressure me to pursue any sort of relationship. Perhaps he expected me to be some sort of maiden aunt to his children? I probably would have, if it weren't for a few particular events- but I'll come to that later. For now, you may be interested in my brother, and his peculiar hypocrisy at this point in my life.

.oO () Oo.

"Father? Mum? May I have a couple friends over this summer?" Thirteen year old Julien grinned hopefully at his parents. "Not for the whole summer, just a week or so?"

"Who? Which friends?" Lucius saw his wife's agreement on the tip of her tongue, and he, at least, knew to be suspicious.

"Oh, you'll like them very much. They'll be no trouble at all; you'll hardly even see them! They-"

"Their _names,_ Julien."

"I was actually hoping each could come for a different week- maybe not even a week! Just two, three, four days tops…"

"Julien…" At least the boy knew when he was pushing his luck, Lucius noticed with satisfaction.

"Erm… Elizabeth, Jessica, Sarah, Delia, Kimberly, Hanna, Margot, and… Thea, who's that blonde one? With the blue eyes and _really _long legs?"

"Gina?"

"Oh, no, but her too…Naima! That's the one. And Naima. The Swede." He gave a crooked smile, one he was used to using to get his way. He was met with icy stone.

"Good friends of yours, these girls?" Lucius asked frostily. Julien nodded.

"Very."

"What are their last names?"  
"Erm… Let's see… Margot… Margotson, Jessica McJessica, Kimberly Kimber, Hanna Hannaly…"

"Do I look like an idiot to you, Julien? Do you think I wasn't fourteen once?"

"I'm actually thirteen-"

"I don't _care_ how old you are, Julien! That's not the point! No, you may not invite any of those girls here for the summer."

"Or, invite one. And have her stay the whole summer." Narcissa spoke up suddenly, and Julien he eyed his mother uncertainly.

"Why?"

"Well, dear, don't you think that you'd prefer to really get to know one girl? Your father and I could meet her, and then we'd meet her parents… I assume they're all from good families?"

"Right. Sure." He was frowning now. "But I think it'll get boring with just one of them. The _whole_ summer?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded, rather liking his wife's idea. "One for the whole summer, or none at all."

"Five."

"One."

"Three?"

"One, Julien!"

"Fine." He snapped. "I suppose I won't have any then. But you don't understand how dull just _one_ of them gets after a time. The endless talking, the odd belief that I actually _care_ what they're saying…"

"Thea," Narcissa interrupted. "Would _you_ like to invite any friends over this summer?"

Julien brightened at the idea. "Itheinna, you're good friends with Elizabeth, Jessica, Sarah, Delia, Kimberly, Hanna, Margot, Gina and Naima, right?"

"Julien!" Lucius was quickly losing his temper. "None of those girls are going to be setting foot in this house, _ever_, if you don't drop it!"

Finally defeated, Julien shrugged. "_C'est la vie." _

Quite suddenly, Lucius looked angrier than he had since the start of the conversation.

"_What_ did you just say?"

Julien, who had been in the process of standing to leave the room, paused. "C'est la vie. It's French for 'That's Life'."

"I _know_ what it means." He continued to glare at his son. Confused, Julien glanced at his mother for help. She seemed uncertain of whether to be amused or annoyed.

"Lucius, dear," She reminded him, gently placing a hand on his arm. He twitched away from her, but his expression cleared.

"I- I have to go write a letter." He announced, standing up and swiftly exiting the room. Narcissa sighed.

"He doesn't like the French," She offered in explanation. Julien shrugged and left as well. "So, Thea, darling. You were saying?"  
Itheinna shook her head and stared down at her lap. Narcissa sighed.

"Very well dear. I suppose you-"

"Well, _finally._ I thought I would be wandering around this fortress for the rest of my life. And that you'd find my bones in a corridor some fifty years from now. How are you, Narcissa?"

"Blaise, you know we'd never let that happen." She rose and kissed Blaise's cheek affectionately. "Draco's not here yet, but should be arriving any minute now. I'm so glad you could make it. You remember Itheinna, my youngest?"

Blaise fell gracefully into a chair near her. "Of course I do. Hello, Thea."

His easy, friendly smile rendered her entirely incapable of speech, as though it wasn't normally difficult enough.

"Thea, dear," Narcissa crooned. "Go upstairs and change out of your school robes, alright? Dinner will probably be ready by the time you're done."

Both grateful and disappointed for the escape, she nodded and scurried off. Narcissa shook her head once she was gone.

"I don't understand it, Blaise. Not at all. She won't say so, but I don't think she's got many friends, if any at all… I had hoped she'd grow out of her timidity once we sent her to Hogwarts. I wonder sometimes if it's Julien's fault. He does intimidate her, I think."

"Now Narcissa," Blaise chided gently. "I wouldn't worry too much. She is still only, what? Eleven?"

"Thirteen." Narcissa corrected. "Fourteen soon, going into her fourth year, this September."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a sweet enough girl, just rather silent."

"Blaise!" Julien appeared in the door way, grinning. "I thought I heard you come in. _Father!"_ He bellowed back out into the hall. Narcissa winced.

"Really Julien." She admonished. "Send an elf. There's no need to disturb your father quite yet, Draco's not even here year."

"I'm not, am I?" Draco smiled at his younger brother (who was approaching him height-wise at an alarmingly fast rate) as he came in. "Hello Jule," He ruffled Julien's hair (Julien gave him a most disdainful look when his back was turned, and Draco smirked) "Mum," He bent to kiss her cheek. "And who is this stranger who's decided to show up? I was beginning to think I'd never see you again, Zabini!" He nodded towards his friend, who grinned back.

"Draco, dear, and Ginny- this must be the new baby?" A carrot-top, too. Lucius wouldn't be pleased at all, but Narcissa insisted he meet each of his grandchildren at least once. Most of them he'd seen exactly this number of times.

"Yes, little Eric."

"Such a Muggle name." Lucius sneering voice was the first cue to his presence in the room. "So this is what? Number seventy-four? Eighty-two? Ninety-six? Forgive me, I've lost count." He glanced at the bundle and gave the red haired baby a look of contempt. "Oh, hello Blaise," His voice became considerably warmer. "I see you're back from the Mediterranean?"

"For a week now, though I must say I regret it- much nicer weather there, you see…" He tried uncomfortably to talk past Lucius's cruel remark. "I may have to go to Australia next month, so that would be nice too…"

"Masters?" A house elf appeared suddenly. "You dinner is ready."

Blaise leapt up gratefully. "Well, shall we go then?"

.oO () Oo.

"…And she would always swear that _my _father'd been the only one of her seven husbands she cared for, but then Jefferey- he's my older brother- said she told him the exact same thing, so when we confronted her, she tried to tell us we had the same father, but Jeff's had died two years before was born. And she said yes, but she'd been pregnant for the whole time, a medical record, she swore, and since I was six at the time, I believed it, but Jeff would have none of it. She tried to sweet talk him over later by saying she really had loved _his_ father, but she made the mistake of forgetting how close we were. He told me, and she confessed at last that she hated both of them but if she really had to choose it'd be Jeff's, because he left her with more gold." Blaise chuckled at the memory, shaking his head wryly. "Interesting woman, my mother."

I nodded in agreement, eyes wide. While everyone else had gone out for a quick Quidditch match (my mother and baby Eric as spectators, of course) Blaise, who declared a supreme dislike of the sport after being hit in the face by one too many Bludgers, stayed inside to talk to me. _Me._

"But any way, I brought along some pictures from my trip… Would you like to see them?" Not expecting a response, he fished them from his robes. "Here's when I was in Italy..." He handed her three. "Fantastic art they've got there, secured a private tour of the Medici palace. Muggles do some quite spectacular stuff considering they've got no magic…"

I couldn't but notice that in each photograph he strolled along with a different lovely woman on his arm… But I convinced myself that _because_ each was different, they were nothing, nothing at all. I wouldn't let myself consider that Blaise, being thirty that year, would likely be marrying soon, and that I, a boring child, would hardly be a candidate.

* * *

(A/N: My goodness that took a long time to update! But despite that fact it will again, I haven't forgotten this story! Those of you who've read What Seems Like Forever know why Lucius dislikes the French…Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!) 


End file.
